Colony Wars
by RAGEWEAPON
Summary: When Ken Burns is sent to a neighboring colony by his governmet to steal a powerful gundam, war breaks out between colonys. R/R


**_COLONY WARS_**

  
  
  
  


*Note: The concept Gundam does not belong to me, but everything in this story does. This story is a little confusing and email me at deatheye1600@yahoo.com if you don't understand certain parts.

  
  


**********

  
  


"Huh. What's that?" a tall, bearded and muscled man asked himself. He looked around. 

  
  


"Good, nothing." he sat down and continued tying his boot laces. His black hair fell over his eyes. He pushed it back.

  
  


He had a long black cloak and army pants on. There was a long, wooden box next to him. He reached for it after he was done and opened it. He took out a pistol with a silencer and an HK-5 sub-machine gun. He put them in him belt, under the cloak.

  
  


"Ken, your about to do some killin" he said to himself.

  
  


Ken walked over to the door and walked down a hallway with many doors on either side. He was in the Golden Arch Hotel. It was next to a popular Golden Arch. But, Ken wasn't here to visit the arch. He had something else on his mind. 

  
  


As he walked down the hall and into the lobby, everyone stared at him. Even the dogs. Dogs are people's protection. Every place in this space colony allows dogs. 

  
  


There are no weapons or even guns on this colony. They are all stored in an abandoned silo that no one knows about. Except for Ken. He works for a bordering colony's government. That is also where he lives. They know all about this colony. His mission is to steal Blaze Gundam from the silo and return it to his colony. The silo is near the Arch.

  
  


Ken walked up to the desk.

  
  


"Will you be checking out?"

  
  


"Yes, I will." Ken told him. He reached in his cloak pocket and took out some keys. Ken threw the keys at the hotel worker. "There's your damn keys"

  
  


"Well, Well." He put the keys in a slot that said "36". The bald headed man stared at Ken for a while. Finally he looked down. "I hope you enjoy your next stay at the Golden Arch Hotel."

  
  


Ken grabbed the worker's neck and pulled him forward. "What is with your constant room checking at night? If there is a next time, I'll be happy not to see you." 

  
  


Ken reached in his pocket with his free hand and pulled out the pistol. He aimed it at his forehead and fired. The man fell lifelessly. All the witnessers

stared, hoping that they where not going to be Ken's next target. Even the dogs stared.

  
  


Instead, Ken pointed the gun at a security camera. He pulled the trigger and it was a hit. The pieces of broken tapes and lenses fell to the ground. 

  
  


Ken ran out of the hotel and ran on the sidewalks, looking for an abandoned

building. As he ran, people and dogs again stared at him. People in this colony dress more formally than Ken's home colony. They have never seen black cloaks before.

  
  


Ken passed mini marts, hobby shops, and clothing stores, but there was still no sign of an abandoned silo. Finally, he walked up to a parked car. Ken drew his fist back slowly and launched it through the front window. He reached into the SUV to look for a handle. After a while, Ken found it and then opened the car door. He hopped in and started opening compartments to find a spare key.

  
  


"Found it." Ken murmured. He started the car up and then threw the keys in the back seat. Ken pressed the foot pedal so hard, it was like he put all of his weight on it. The SUV jumped forward and then cruised at 120 mph. In a few minutes, he found the silo.

  
  


It was brown and rusty. It was a large metal building with no windows. The silo was big enough to fit several gundams.

  
  


Ken thought about it, but he only had one gundam on his mind, Blaze Gundam. He got out of the car and slowly walked up to the huge door. Ken tried to open the door, but he couldn't. He thought for a bit and then he walked back to the car. 

  
  


He got in and stomped on the gas again, but this time the car was in reverse. It stopped after a few seconds. Ken switched it back to neutral. The car lunged forward again and rammed the door open. Ken quickly got out and starred at the gundam that lay before him.

  
  


It was a medium sized gundam with short and medium range weapons. The chest had giant vents on either side. There was a roomy cockpit in the lower middle. The lower legs had fins on the outside and he knees are large half circles. The shoulders and arms are fairly small. On the left are is a removable heat lance and the right side has a removable gatling gun. On the top of the right shoulder is a rotating missile pod with 14 missiles. Also, it has a axe on the back. The head is also small with a big brow. 

Ken starred in awe. He had never seen any thing like it before. He was a government test pilot for Zaku's. Ken ran up to the chest and climbed on top of the chest. He looked around for a button to open the cockpit. Finally, he found it. The button was next to the huge cockpit door. Ken pressed the button and the door began to lift up.

  
  


When the door was up, Ken peaked inside. He had never seen so many controls and buttons. Ken hopped in and landed on the seat. 

  
  


'BEEEEP....BEEEEP ...BEEEEP..BEEEEP!' an alarm went off.

  
  


"What the hell is that?" Ken asked himself.

  
  


The ground started shaking violently. The was sounds of machinery, alarms, and gears turning. 

  
  


"What is going on?" Ken asked himself again.

  
  


Six squares started to appear in the ground. There was 4 small ones and 2 larger squares. All 6 squares rose off the ground. Under the squares where gatling guns and 20 missile- missile pods! There was 4 gatling guns and 2 missile pods.

  
  


"Holy shit!" Ken closed the cockpit and made Blaze Gundam stand up. "I thought this was a peace colony not a military colony like mine!" Ken asked himself.

  
  


Both guns and missiles rotated themselves so they were pointing to Blaze Gundam. 

  
  


"Let's get this party started!" Ken yelled out.

  
  


Blaze Gundam started to charge the guns.

  
  


All of the guns and missiles fired rapidly at the chest.

  
  


Blaze gundam dodged most of the homing missiles, but all the gun bullets hit him. They were no match for a Gundam, though the missiles are.

  
  


Blaze gundam reached back for the gatling gun. It came over the right arm. Blaze gundam extended its arm forward and fired at the missile pods.

  
  


Soon both pods exploded. Blaze gundam now targeted the guns and destroyed them easily.

  
  


"No threat." Ken said in victory. Ken fired up the boosters and went through the roof. He was flying back to his home colony.


End file.
